


Water

by themarginalartist



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: I saw that ask sent in to shinyzango and I couldn’t help it. I should probably sleep now.





	Water

Henry hadn’t really noticed he wasn’t feeling well until a wave of dizziness caused him to stop as he walked down the hallway, floor coated in ink, leaning against one of the walls to keep himself upright.

“Henry?! Are you alright?!” Bendy said from the page of paper he was on.

“Yeah yeah just… give me a moment bud.” Henry waved off the little demon’s concerns. What was going on? He was fine a while ago…

“Henry that doesn’t look fine. What’s going on?” Bendy asked trying to get his human friend to answer him.

“Hmmm?”

“Henry— Hey!” Henry had dropped Bendy’s page. He fell into the ink and emerged in his other form, only to find Henry had sunk down to the ground, breathing a bit too heavy for someone saying they were fine just seconds ago. He nudged him with a finger.

“Oh hey bud. When did you switch forms?” Henry asked, nearly slurring the words. Bendy gave a short grunt trying to get Henry to focus and tell him what was wrong. Henry just stared absently at his bow tie though. Bendy gave another grunt a bit louder.

“Hnnn— oh hey sorry. Sorta spaced out there. What’s going on bud?” Henry’s eyes refocused. Bendy pointed a finger at him.

“Huh?” Henry just stared at it. Bendy tried to figure out a better way to communicate but gave up. He was just going to have to speak.

“Henry?” He paused. His distorted voice was unpleasant to his own ears but he had to get the information out of Henry. “Feel bad?”

“No no no I’m fine bud. Just need a breather.” Henry panted.

“Not fine.” Bendy’s visible eye narrowed. Henry sighed a bit.

“When— When was the last time I had something other than bacon soup?” Henry questioned aloud. This caused Bendy to pause. Henry had last eaten before the incident with ‘Bendy’ a long time ago now. Henry hadn’t had anything else.

“Long time.” Bendy tried to answer the question.

“Oh I think—” Henry cut himself off. Breathing even heavier and clutching his chest slightly. His eyes drooping shut slightly. “I think I might be dehydrated.” Henry finally answered before keeling over to his side. Bendy caught him before he hit the floor.

Bendy was really worried. He didn’t know what ‘dehydrated’ meant. But he figured that I must be something to do with needing food or drink. He clutched Henry tightly as he began to search the studio for another can of bacon soup.

Henry’s breathing even in his unconscious state was a bit too fast making Bendy pick up his pace even more so. But his progress was halted by a very large group of searchers blocking the next area of the hallway. As they started to move towards him he already turned around and ran to find some place to hide.

Finding an unmarked door he pushed it open and closed it behind himself. Carefully listening for the searchers that followed him to pass he breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he could take stock of his surroundings.

He noticed that the floor wasn’t wood. It was some other material he’d never seen before dotted in little squares. There were a few doors that lead to something that was still in the room. And, what made his eye light up, sinks. A row of three of them.

He quickly picked up Henry and tested the faucet, clear liquid running out. He quickly filled up his palm with some and tossed it at Henry’s face. Henry instantly opened his eyes and shook his head.

“Hey! What did you do that for?” He wiped a hand down his face. Bendy grunted and pointed at the water still running out of the faucet. “Oh!” Was all Henry got out before standing up and leaning over the sink to cup his hands under the water to drink from. Bendy placed a hand on his back to keep him steady. Glad that Henry was going to be okay.


End file.
